


"... cum."

by Cassy_Dee



Category: Preacher (Comics), Preacher (TV)
Genre: Curiosity, Desire, Dry Orgasm, Experimentation, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Power Imbalance, Priest Kink, Priests, Restraints, Sexual Experimentation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unrequited Lust, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassy_Dee/pseuds/Cassy_Dee
Summary: Jesse is being curious if Genesis could also be useful in "other" situations. Good thing Cassidy agrees on assisting him, even though he has no idea what's about to come. (Oneshot) (this story, not Cass. Definitely not Cass. xD)





	"... cum."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Here's something I can and want to share with ya. Have some smokin' hot Jessidy! Woop woop! ;D

"please, padre... Let me catch some breath, aye? I swear I can't..."

But Jesse only gave him a cold smirk. "No..." The smirk increased as he added in the darker tone of genesis: "cum."

"Fuckin' shite, I - ahngh...!" Cassidy squirmed and tried to curl up but the restraints on his wrists and ankles didn't let him move more than an inch. His chest heaved due to his heavy breathing as only one milky drop formed on his untouched erection. His toes slowly uncurled as he lifted his head to look at the preacher, his eyes clouded and half-lidded after his 12th orgasm in a row. "... ye said this would be fun...", he mumbled under his breath, almost unable to keep his eyes open. "If I'd known that ye'd-"

"That I'd what?" Jesse interrupted the vampire. "Make you cum over and over again? Don't tell me you're not enjoying this."

Cass managed to lift a corner of his mouth. "Well... I did the first few times..." He admitted weakly. "But yer drainin' me, man. ... There's nothin' left."

"Oh, come on!" Jesse lighted a cigarette, still standing fully clothed in front of the bed on which Cassidy was enchained and completely naked. Black leather straps, attached to the bed post held his hands and feet firmly in place. "Don't give me that. I know you've always been dreaming about being fucked by me."

"Not like this, goddammit!"

"Yeah but you won't make me cheat on Tulip, will ya?" The preacher took a deep drag of his cig, before slowly exhaling and releasing the smoke. "This is the closest you can get to having sex with me."

Hearing that made the vampire swallow thickly. It was true that he had secretly been dreaming about Jesse, but he would never have done anything that would've hurt Tulip. at least not until today when he got surprised by Jesse's invitation to some 'alonetime for the two of them' with the request to undress and let himself get restrained on the bed. Why the hell did he fall for that?

"You're recovering quickly, aren't you? Well..."

"Padre, please..."

"Cum."

"Argh, shite!!" And again Cassidy squirmed, gasping under the sweet pain of his now completely dry orgasm. It made him twitch and shiver uncontrollably and when it was over, he was still audibly breathing through parted lips.

"Watching you like this is fucking hot, though. I won't deny that."

The vampire’s eyes unsteadily settled on the preacher, as he was struggling to focus his vision. "... yeah, I know... I'm a damn hot guy."

That made Jesse smirk again. "C'mon, Cass. You are enjoying this, right? Well I am for sure." While he said that, he moved a hand down to the bulge in his pants, which Cassidy only then realised. Despite the fact that he'd come 13 times now during the last one or two hours, he still felt a warm tingle in his crotch at that sight. "Oh, are ye givin' me a show now, Padre?" Internally he begged him to, his gaze glued on what Jesse was doing. He gulped, surprisingly feeling himself harden as the preacher unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

"Hm... you'd like that a lot, wouldn't you?" There was no need to respond to that. Cassidy’s hard on was enough of an answer. It made Jesse chuckle in a low tone.

"Damn, you vampires sure can handle a lot, huh?"

Cass just gritted his teeth, watching the other male lean back to support himself on a desk while freeing his cock to give it a few slow strokes, his gaze locked with the vampire's. "I'm giving you the best sexual experience you ever had or ever will have, without even touching you. I want you to always think about me when you do it. You'll think about me during every fucking encounter and you'll see my face with every single orgasm."

"Padre..."

"No. This is your punishment for screwing my girl."

"Jesse, I didn't know...!"

"Shut up!" The preacher put off his cig on the table, dropped it and increased the speed of his strokes, further slouching back on the desk and his head settling against the wall. "I'll always be on your mind after this."

"But ye already are." This confession made Jesse pause for a second. Then he squinted his eyes at the other, questioningly, but didn't say anything.

"This... This won't change anythin', ye sick fucker."

Jesse's thoughtful expression gave way to a smug one. "... good." He shifted on the desk, sliding his pants down enough to have good access and to offer perfect view to the vampire. "Now watch." He didn't need to use Genesis but he did it anyway, just in case Cassidy decided to shift his gaze only slightly, while he gave himself some long steady strokes. "Fuck, Cass. Never seen you looking that high before."

"...don't think I've ever been..." Cassidy mumbled under his breath, his eyes half lidded but locked on the preacher’s crotch, his own hard on already touching his belly, the tip surprisingly shining wet with precum again. Even if it weren't for Genesis, Cassidy wouldn't have even blinked to not miss only one second of this. Seeing the guy he was lusting for for months - his forbidden fruit - jerking himself in front of him. And because of him what made it just the better.

"Padre, yer so fuckin' hot..."

"You gotta say. Look at you, all dripping wet just from watching me, fuck." His uneven breathing was audible in his voice by now, what turned the vampire even more on.

"Yeah... And yer loosin' all restraints from watchin' me too, Padre."

"Huh." The preacher let out a huff of laughter. "I guess." He closed his eyes for a second, now stroking furiously, before directly staring at Cassidy again, his eyes dark of lust. The vampire knew what would happen before Jesse even opened his mouth to give the order. He saw it in the unsettled expression, the inkly black eyes, the dark hair that suddenly appeared tousled and the chest that rose and sank on a quicker pace with every gaspy breath now. "Cum. Hard."

If he wouldn't have been lying already, this orgasm would have lifted him off his feet. A breathless wine escaped Cassidy's lips as he unintentionally squirmed again, his toes and fingers curling up while his wasted body magically produced another full load of cum, being released in thick spurts with several tensed twitches. Also, somewhere on the verge of his clouded vision, he saw Jesse coming as well, squinting his eyes and gasping for breath but still watching him what just intensified his own experience again. It took a while for both of them to regain their breath and Cassidy was the first to break the silence with a low, still breathless chuckle. "Shite, Padre. I'll definitely not think about anybody else ever again." When he looked over at the preacher who looked almost as wasted as he felt himself, he saw him smile. "Yeah... Keep me updated so we can work on it, if necessary."

"Oh yeah, I definitely will." Cass responded with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked this FF or if you'd like some more. ;)  
> Seriously into this ship right now. //D


End file.
